1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to clock generator electronic circuits.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Clock generator systems frequently include a phase-locked loop (PLL) to lock a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) to the phase of an incoming reference clock signal. A high precision tunable crystal oscillator (VCXO) can be phase locked to a relatively noisy reference clock signal.